PogorikiFan10's One Man's Band
by PogorikiFan10
Summary: Three infernites named Flain, Vulk and Zorch (Mixels) are going to toss a coin into a fountain until Eyeless Jack and Ben Drowned want the coin for themselves. In this musical battle, who will win the coin?


**PogorikiFan10's One Man's Band**

We see curtains that say "One Man's Band" on it, then it dissolves to a picture in frount of the curtains. The curtains open to reveal a boy with a blue mask and he was dressed in a one man band outfit consisting of an accordian, a tuba, trumpet and a drum; he was Eyeless Jack.

"Time to get some money." Jack said. He then started to play, but by the looks of it, no one was showing up. As Eyeless Jack played his music, he looked sadley at the empty pot that the money was supposed to him. Then he saw three infernite mixels.

The first one looked like a bird with his head on fire; he's Flain, the leader of the Infernites.

The second one had one eye and is a little smaller than Flain; he's Vulk.

The third one looked like a funny-looking speedy fella; he's Zorch.

They walked to the wishing well as Flain said, "Okay, Vulk, make a wish!"

"Okay." Vulk. Before he can toss the coin into the fountain, Eyeless Jack blew on his trumpet so loud, getting the Infernites' attention.

"What was that?" Zorch asked.

He waves at them towards him and then starts playing. The trio walked up to him. As Jack kept on playing, he made a gesture, saying "Please give me money" by pushing the pot to them with his foot.

Vulk whispered to his friends, "Should we do this?"

Flain shrugged, "Okay." He then said to Jack after he finished playing his tune, "You play good. Here you go."

Before Vulk could toss his coin into the pot, they heard a voice say, "You shouldn't of listened to that junk! You should listen to this! " The trio turned around and saw a boy that looked like Link from Legend of Zelda, only he's white clad with white skin and hair, black and red eyes and he wore a one man band outfit consisting of violins and violas and he was playing a lute; he's Ben Drowned. He started to play his, getting interested. "I love string music! Come on!"

They ran to Ben's stand and smiled, especially when Ben's hat popped up, revealing a toy, like a jack –in-the-box. Ben winked at them and said, "If you like this, please give me the coin."

The toy tips its hat, signalling them to drop the coin in. before they could do that, Jack glared at him and cracked his knuckles. He starts to play the music and riding on a unicycle at his station again, making Flain, Vulk and Zorch notice and smile. However, Jack wasn't paying attention and came crashing his whole "stage" down.

The three looked concerned and turned bacfk to Ben who said, "Okay, back to me." He started to play his music again, gracefully.

"That is really good." Zorch said, before he, Flain and Vulk notice Jack play jazz.

"Cool!" Flain smiled.

"You think he's good. Watch this!" Ben said. He played his music to a rapid speed, making Jack angry.

"You think?" He said, pulling a lever, making a little cardboard soldiers play their little horns on the top of him. The Infernites smiled. Ben frowned and pulled on a lever, making violins appear on his back like wings.

As the two rival band members play, the Infernites were getting confused until Flain finally yelled, "THIS IS GETTING CONFUSING!"

In the mist of their competition, Vulk and Zorch were getting startled and on the final note, the three covered their ears, making Vulk drop the coin. The coin rolled on the sewer bars and fell into the sewer and landed in the water with a plop. Flain, Vulk, Zorch, Eyeless Jack and Ben Drowned look in sadness.

Flain and Zorch were shocked and Vulk got sad and was about to cry.

"Look, we're sorry!" Jack begged.

"Please, don't cry." Ben said.

However, Flain, glaring at the two, held his hand out and said, "Give me a coin!"

Jack and Ben looked at each other in confusion, but they checked themselves to see if they had any money, but they didn't have any.

"Sorry, sir." Ben said. "We're broke."

Flain got irritated, so he took out his cubit as he, Vulk and Zorch began to turn into their max form, scaring the two.

"Then give us those three violins!" the Infernite Max ordered, pointed to the violin holder Ben had.

"Yeah, Ben, you heard them!" Jack said. He pulled the violins off and it them to the giant Infernite and then he gave him the bows.

"Thank you." He said.

The Infernite Max turned into Flain, Vulk and Zorch as Flain flipped the pot over and started playing the violin very gracefully. Vulk and Zorch joined, but they were out of tune. The sound made Jack and Ben cover their ears.

Flain noticed it and tuned it up for them. "Thanks." Vulk said.

"No problem." Flain

The three Infernites then started to play the violins, very gracefully, amazing Jack and Ben who uncovered their ears. Suddenly, footsteps were heard, making everyone look up to see Konata Izumi look down and watch them play.

"Aw, that's so kawaii!" Konata says.

She gave them a giant bag of coins. "Here you go, boys." Konata said.

The Infernites smiled and Zorch smiled, "Wow, this is so big!"

"Thank you, my Female Compadre!" Flain said and waved goodbye to Konata as she leaves.

Jack and Ben just stare at them while Flain, Vulk and Zorch pumped their fists high (like Swaysway and Beaduce usually do), saying "Party punch!"

Flain, Vulk and Zorch then whistled for the other Mixels, the Cragsters and the Electroids, Seismo, Shuff, Krader, Teslo, Volectro and Zaptor to come and help them carry the bag of coins.

Before they left, Flain stopped and took out two coins for Jack and Ben.

"You want it?" Flain smirked.

Jack and Ben nod greedily, "YES!"

"Go get it!" Flain said. Before Jack and Ben could catch them, Flain tossed the coins up to the tippy top of the fountain. The Mixels left with the giant bag of money, helping each other out to carry it.

Jack and Ben just stood there in horror. After Ben's string broke, he said, "We're dead."

**The End**


End file.
